Such a method and such a device have previously been described in DE 39 15 812 A1 where concentrically arranged coils or a cylindrical capacitor are included for the transmission of power. A signal is likewise intended to be transmitted via the coil or the capacitor, or by radio.
This has the disadvantage that during the transmission of signals through the arrangement, which also serves to transmit power, it is not possible to rule out a mutual influence of the transmission. An optimized power transmission also regularly requires a different constructive adaptation of the coil and/or the capacitor than an optimized signal transmission, so that the use of one transmission arrangement is always necessarily a less than optimum compromise. With an inductive data transmission, the data transfer speed is also limited to the maximum transmission frequency.
To remedy this situation, DE 43 44 071 A1 describes carrying out data transmission photo-optically. In the case of a pivotal arrangement of a leaf on a wall, for example, the transmitting and receiving diodes should each be arranged in the center of a coil core so that the transmitter and receiver operate a common axis. DE 43 44 071 A1 further describes that it is possible, if such a device is installed in door hinges, for example, to transmit energy, and therefore also data, without a wiring from the door frame to the door. Possible applications named as examples are: detecting electronic keys, door access controls, alarm systems, and the automatic detection of inductance changes if a door catches.
Using the device described from DE 43 44 071 A1, it is possible to achieve a galvanically isolated power transfer from a wall to a leaf pivotable relative thereto, and also a data exchange via photo-optic signal transmission. So that such a device can be used in combination with a leaf attached to a building wall via a hinge, with sufficient tamper resistance to meet certification, it is, however, necessary to provide a particularly reliable signal and power transmission.